Simply Duo
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: When Heero stops his life to work on a case Duo gets fed up with it and takes the matter to the extreme. He kills Heero's baby.
1. One Little Word

**~Simply Duo~**

* * *

**~Part 1~**

"DUO!!" Heero's yell seemed to vibrate through out the entire sixth floor. Quatre looked up sharply as Duo came running into their office. Heero's laptop in his hands. He stopped on the other side of Trowa's desk, panting heavily.

"Duo." Heero growled, walking into the room. "Give it back now." He glared darkly at the teen.

"No." Duo sighed, ignoring the glare and the growl. "You've been at this thing-" He waved the laptop. "since we got here this morning. You haven't eaten either."

Heero's eyes narrowed more. "That is because I need to finish this case now." Heero slammed his hand down on Quatre's desk.

The blonde jumped in surprise. "Duo, I think-"

"No Heero! This case can wait at least twenty minutes! You **need** to eat!" Duo growled. Teal eyes flashed between the two in fear.

"I'll eat later. NOW I have to finish this case." Cobalt glared at violet.

"No. You need to eat now!" Duo waved the laptop again. "I swear to God, I'll crush this thing if you don't stop and eat." Duo's hands nimbly swiped the send card that Heero kept all his information on.

"You wouldn't." Heero growled darkly.

"Don't tempt me." Duo snorted. "Now, are you going to stop and eat?"

"No." Heero said defiantly.

That one word, that one little word had Heero's world crashing. Duo glared fiercely and rose the laptop above his head in one hand.

"DUO!! NO!!!!!" All four ex-pilots shouted.

Wufei went straight for Heero as Duo bought the laptop down, full force, on the corner of Trowa's desk. Heero went to lunge at Duo only to be held back by Trowa and Wufei. Quatre stared in horror as he watched the laptop shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"I'm going to kill you Maxwell!!" Heero screamed.

"There. Now you have free time to eat." Duo glared before he went to the window and opened it. He quickly left the room and walked the ledge until he reached Wufei's window, where he slipped back inside and left the building entirely.

* * *

:O El gaspo!!!! Duo run!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!! You moron RUN!!! ~VED


	2. Fun

**~Part 2~**

* * *

"I'm going to kill him." Heero hissed, still struggling against Trowa and Wufei.

Quatre stood from behind his desk and stalked over to the pile of parts. Trowa and Wufei released Heero once he stopped struggling.

"I can't even tell if the send card is in here." Quatre whispered.

"Damn it!" Heero growled.

"What was so important about that case Heero?" Quatre asked, turning his head to Heero.

"Une wanted it ASAP. It was supposedly a rumored terrorist organization. Their were members from the Alliance, Oz, White Fang, the rebellion and anything else you could think of. She wanted all the information I could find on them. I've been on this for almost three weeks now." Heero growled as he stalked from the office.

"Maxwell seriously fucked up big this time." Wufei whispered.

"Oh Duo." Quatre groaned.

---------

**(With Duo)**

The first thing he did after leaving the building was go buy a new laptop. The second thing he did was walk to Mickey's Cafe. From there he set up a new security system for Heero. After that he began to read what was on the send card.

Duo frowned as he finished. "Damn." He muttered.

Pulling out his cell phone, he began the long process of getting what ever information he could on these people. The first call was to Howard, from there he worked his way through every contact he had while Howard sent out the message through the Sweeper linage.

By six o'clock he had everything there was to know about this group of rouge soldiers. Saving it all to the send card, he packed up the laptop and paid for his coffee before leaving.

Walking back through the garage he noted that Heero's car was still there. He smirked. _**This ought to be fun.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Okay so heres chapter two!!! lol tell me what u think!! ~VED


	3. Lover Boy

**~Part 3~**

* * *

Silently Duo made his way through the office and up to the sixth floor. He set off a flash bomb in the elevator. Heero stalked out of their office with a scowl on his face. Duo barely hid the snicker. He swiftly and silently made his way to their office as Heero took the stairs down. He set the laptop up on Heero's desk and turned off the desk computer. He pulled up the information and turned off the office lights. He moved to stand in front of his desk and waited. He smirked as Heero came in muttering. He bit his lip as Heero froze and quickly withdrew his gun.

Duo watched in mirth as Cobalt eyes scanned the darkened office. His eyes landed on the laptop and he cocked his gun. Slowly walking to the dimmed light on his desk, his eyes scanned the room again. With tense shoulders he let his eyes scan the screen.

"Impossible."Heero whispered, sitting down.

Duo grinned. "Not impossible." Duo chuckled as Heero jumped slightly. "Simply Duo."

Heero replaced the safety on the gun. "How did you-?" He trailed off looking back at screen.

"I have my secrets. But if you must know, Sweepers will always help one of their own. If they should need it." Duo turned to leave.

"Duo." Heero called after him, making him turn. "Thank you."

Duo gave him a smug grin. "I broke yours, so it was my job to get you a new toy."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." Duo winked. "See you at home lover boy." Duo fled the room quickly.

"Lover boy?" Heero whispered. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the screen. His eyes scanned over it. A folder flashed up on the screen. Heero clicked on it and a news clipping popped up instantly.

_'Preventer's Agent Heero Yuy has finally admitted he loves Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlin-Peacecraft. The Minister gives claim to him being the perfect lover, a sweet draling and a very endearing man. She says that he always brings her flowers and showers her in sweet things that have her heart soaring.'_

Heero's eyebrow twitched as Duo's voice echoed in his head. "Lover boy my ass." He muttered, deleting the article.

**~End~**

**

* * *

**

Okay so there's that side story! Now back to focusing on WN!!! LOL!!! ~VED


End file.
